El concurso aunual de desayunos
by ChaveChave
Summary: Una épica pelea donde solo dos podrán salir victoriosos, una pelea donde las armas son batidoras y harina y donde el premio sera poder desayunar como reyes durante un año.


**Hola hola yo aquí de nuevo con otro fic :D espero les guste**

* * *

—Es hoy, es hoy, es hoy— Cantaba Nora mientras se acercaba al resto del equipo JNPR y RWBY— No puedo creer que todos aceptaran participar.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto bastante extrañada Yang.

— ¡¿Cómo que de qué?! —Fingió sentirse ofendida la más pequeña— Claro está que hablo del concurso anual de desayunos que se hará en la ciudad.

— Pero…nosotros nunca aceptamos hacer eso— Dijo Jaune.

— Nop, pero sabía que querían así que nos inscribí a todos— Alegremente informo a todos Valkire— El premio será desayunos gratis por un año en la mejor cafetería de la ciudad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamo alarmada Weiss— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin consultarnos?

— Además ¿no ese concurso es por parejas? — Agrego Pyrrha.

— O si pero no se preocupen yo elegí los equipos— Rio Nora— Yang y Blake van juntas porque se ve que harán un buen equipo, Weiss y Ruby porque se ve que se llevan muy bien, Pyrha y Juane porque… em… son Pyrha y Jaune y obviamente yo estaré con Ren— Explico— Ahora vámonos rápido o no llegaremos al concurso— Y sin más tomo el brazo de su amigo de la infancia y lo jalo para ir a la ciudad.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, Valkire poda llegar a hacer cosas realmente alocadas así que estaban algo acostumbrado por lo que simplemente decidieron aceptar el hecho.

—Bueno ¿Qué podemos perder? — Dijo Yang animando a Blake, Pyrha, Ruby, Jaune y Weiss a ir al concurso.

—Si supongo que tienes razón, además se oye bien ese premio— Concluyo la de la capucha roja.

Así sin más todos aceptaron el destino impuesto por la chica hiperactiva y fueron a la ciudad a concursar

— Bienvenidos a el décimoquinto concurso anual de desayunos de Vale, patrocinado por "dawn to dust" — Anuncio un anciano con un micrófono parado en un escenario — Este año contamos con concursantes bastante jóvenes, quienes nos demostraran sus habilidades en cocina de desayunos, ellos solo cuentan con media hora para traer a los jueces los mejores panques.

Mientras tanto cada equipo se encontraba en una pequeña cocina para comenzar su labor

— Muy bien Ren esto es por lo que hemos estado esperando por años— Con determinación ondeo un sartén Nora.

— No es verdad— Dijo con simpleza el nombrado— De hecho ni sabía de este concurso.

— Es hora de demostrar que tan buenos cocineros somos, que nuestros panques son los mejores— Continuo divagando su amiga.

— ¿Me dejaras hacer todo a mi mientras tú dices todo este monologo verdad? — Pregunto mientras mezclaba los ingredientes el azabache.

—Ganaremos ese premio y luego desayunaremos gratis por un año y seremos la envidia de toda la escuela jajaajaja seré la reina de los desayunos— Ignoro la pregunta Nora.

Ren solo suspiro y dejo a su amiga hablar y manotear mientras él hacia los panques.

A lado se encontraba la cocina de Yang y Blake.

— Este panque debe ser grande— Con seriedad decía Yang— Debe ser hermoso y desde su presentación impactar a los jueces.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Apoyo Blake.

— Y su sabor debe ser explosivo— Continuo Yang— Vamos Blake, tú mezcla esto— Paso unos cuantos ingredientes a su compañera— Mientras yo iré por unos ingredientes secretos.

Yang salió rápidamente por lo que necesitaba mientras Blake se quedaba trabajando tratando de ignorar los gritos de la cocina del lado izquierdo donde se encontraban Ruby y Weiss.

— Nuestros panques deben ser perfectos— Decía Weiss— Así que Ruby trae esa taza para que midamos correctamente la cantidad de harina que hay que poner.

— No te preocupes por eso— Dijo la más joven— Solo hay que calcular— Y sin más echo directo y sin cuidado la harina haciendo que una nube se alzara.

Weiss comenzó a toser

— Basta, has las cosas como se deben— Se quejó la chica de cabello blanco— Para eso hay reglas.

—Basta, no seas una gruñona— Contraataco la pelirroja mientras tomaba el embace de leche.

— Deja eso yo lo haré que si no la tiraras toda— Jaloneo el embace.

— No déjalo tú— Continuo la pelea Ruby.

Así comenzó una pequeña pelea de jaloneos por el embace que termino por zafársele a ambas y salir volando derramando toda la leche sobre Weiss

— Y yo que creí que no podrías ponerte más blanca— Reía Rubi al ver a su compañera.

— Tuuu pequeña mocosa— La enfadada chica tomo un huevo y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Ruby.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?— Se quejó la pequeña y aventando un puño de harina.

Y así siguieron por un rato con su pelea mientras en la última cocina se encontraba un equipo pacíficamente cocinando.

—Muy bien ya está casi listo todo— Se formó una enorme sonrisa en el rubio.

— Sí, incluso puede que terminemos con tiempo de sobra— Comento Pyrha.

— Solo tenemos que poner la masa en el sartén para terminarlos—Se entusiasmó Jaune pues hasta ahora no habían cometido ningún error.

— Aquí va el primero— Hecho parte de la masa Pirha al sartén. En ese momento ella estaba emocionada pues si ganaban podrían desayunar juntos en un hermoso café por un año.

— Oye, Pyrha ¿Qué es ese humo que sale? — Pregunto su compañero sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica invencible.

— ¡O no puede ser! ¡Se está quemando! — Grito la pelirroja mientras sacaba el sartén del fuego.

— No te preocupes aún tenemos más masa— Trato de animar el chico a su compañera llevando el recipiente, sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta ella él se resbalo tirando las últimas esperanzas de ganar el concurso.

— Bien, ya ha pasado media hora así que es hora de que los concursantes presentes sus platillos a los jueces— Anuncio aquel anciano— El primer equipo es el de Jaune y Pyrha

Ambos jóvenes se presentaron con un plato donde solo se hallaba un panque quemado.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo? — Comento uno de los jueces.

— Es que se nos cayó toda la masa cuando ya quedaba poco tiempo— Argumento el rubio.

— Bueno aun así no hay que juzgar hasta probar— Defendió el anciano presentador y tomo un pedazo de aquel quemado desayuno—…Sabe que me arrepiento de lo que dije, esto sabe horrible— Tocio por el mal sabor— Siguiente equipo, Ruby y Weiss

Las chicas pasaron al escenario con un plato vacío y embarradas de diferentes ingredientes

— Creo que ustedes no comprendieron que eso se debe colocar en un recipiente y mezclarlo, no untárselo en uno mismo— Comento el presentador mientras el público reía— Siguiente equipo, Yang y Blake

— Todo esto es tu culpa— Se quejó Weiss toda roja, tanto por ira como vergüenza— ¿Con qué cara saldré ahora a la calle?

— Con la misma de amargada que tienes— Se defendió Ruby— Y todo esto no es solo mi culpa— Y entre esa discusión bajaron para dejando pasar al otro equipo.

Al escenario subió Blake y Yang con una especie de pastel de bodas

— Este es nuestra creación— Dijo orgullosa la rubia

— Se ve bastante grande— Observo lo obvio el viejo— Espero y sepa mejor

— Sí y eso no es todo— Yang saco un pequeño interruptor el cual apretó— También tiene fuegos artificiales

Estos se encendieron haciendo que el panque, que parecía más un pastel, volara en línea recta hasta finalmente estallar en mil pedazos que cayeron sobre todos pero principalmente el presentador.

— ¿Esos panques tenían sabor explosivos no creen? — Nerviosamente dijo Yang.

— Siguiente equipo— Dijo el anciano tras salir de la pila de pastel— Ren y Nora.

Sin embargo al llegar ambos no llevaban ningún panque.

— ¿Y los panques? — Pregunto uno de los jueces.

— Bueno vera— Empezó a relatar la hiperactiva chica— Ren y yo nos encontrábamos cocinando muy felices.

— Solo yo cocinaba— Desmintió Ren.

— Cuando unos enormes grims aparecieron y dijeron "arriba las manos y denos todos los panques que tengan" así que yo grite "¡Jamás!" y comencé a darles puñetazos para que así se fueran, sin embargo uno de ellos fue más listo y se llevó los panques mientras los demás me distraían, ¡Oh! ¡Pobrecitos panques!— Lloro al final la de pelo naranja mientras se relamía los labios manchados de maple.

— Ella se comió todos los panques y yo no me di cuenta— Conto la verdad Ren.

— Muy bien entonces el ultimo equipo si llega con un panque decente será el ganador— Aclaro el anciano.

— ¿Hay otro equipo? — Dieron desde el público los anteriores concursantes

— Sí— Contesto el presentador— Pasen Coco y Velvet.

Ambas chicas subieron con un plato lleno de panques los cuales los jueces juzgaron como los mejores, sin embargo aunque no hubieran sido así ellas habrían ganado pues los demás no llegaron a siquiera poder ser probados.

— Muy bien entonces las indiscutibles ganadoras de este concurso son estas señoritas— Dijo el viejo— Ustedes son las decimoquintas ganadoras del concurso anual de desayunos, los jueces tomaran sus datos y así podrán desayunar por un año gratis en la mejor cafetería de Vale

— Gra-gracias— Murmuro Velvet mientras coco se dirige a los jueces.

Así finalmente Ruby y Weiss pudieron regresar para limpiarse, Yang se puso algo triste porque el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales no salió como quería , Nora canturreaba lo deliciosos que fueron los panques de su amigo y que debería prepararlos a diario y por último el viejo llora pues el concurso fue un fracaso y el había patrocinado esto.

Varios días después el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR desayunaban fuera del instituto.

— Imagínense, si hubiéramos ganado ahora estaríamos desayunando gratis aquí— Melancólicamente suspiro Ruby

— Si tan solo mi panque no hubiera explotado— Deseo su hermana mayor

— Es era más un pastel que panque— Comento Blake

— Bueno yo me divertí y comí bastante bien ese día— Vio el lado positivo Nora

— Pero el punto no era comerte los panques, sino dárselos a los jueces— Argumento Jaune.

— Bueno al menos no puedo negar que fue divertido— Dijo Pyrrha

— ¿Divertido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido terminar embarrada de leche, huevo y harina? — Se quejó Weiss

Y así pasaron el rato recordando aquel día mientras en una mesa no muy lejos de ahí Velvet y Coco desayunaban gratis.

* * *

 **Les agradezco a quienes me dejaron comentario en el otro fic y a RavenMore la invitación al foro al cual no me he podido unir porque no tengo idea de como se hace eso :p es que la verdad aun no se muy bien usar mi cuenta de fanficion así pues ya ven que torpe soy y en cuanto averigüe como unirme me uniré.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos luego :3**


End file.
